me and my job
by freddypizza
Summary: this is mike new job and he never knew the darkness and sadness that is in the pizza place can he last five nights at freddy's or will this place be his down fall... my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

One day a guy named mike was homeless and didn't have nowhere to go. He would go to everyone's door asking can they help him but everywhere he went he was shut down. He was walking then a paper flied in his face it had a job on it, it said

FREDDY FAZBEAR PIZZA…

IN NEED OF NIGHT GUARD

12 AM TO 6 AM

" hmmm just those hours but how much they talking " said mike with a bit of hint in his voice… then he saw at the bottom of the page it said $120 a week

" wow maybe that shouldn't be to hard… I guess " he said again

mike followed the paper where it said the place was at. Once he got there he could how old the place looks..

" well.. I mean it could use a few homietouches ( XD quote from shrek 1) but other then that lets see if the boss could hire me even if im wearing nasty clothes… me and this place have something in common we nasty hehe" mike said with a nervous laugh

he walked in the door and saw kids playing and eating pizza and the parents sitting watching them he walked up to a girl that had a suit on he tapped her on the shoulders and she turned around and jumped..

"oops didn't mean to scare you miss im here looking for the job that was on this paper" mike said with the paper in his hand

"… oh ok well people don't really come here for the night watch so I guess your lucky mr ummm whats your name may I ask" the woman in the suit ask with shockness a little bit

"my name is mike but some people use to call me mikey or something" he said nervously

"ok good my name is Emily im the boss here in freddy fazbear pizza nice to meet you mr mike" she said reaching out her hand to shake his

"nice to meet you to miss Emily" he said shaking her hand

"shall we look around I would love to give you a tour of this place"

"sure I wont mind that at all" mike said with a smile

before his boss walked off he could feel someone….. or something watching him, he turned around to see bonnie the bunny looking a him as if he was a bad guy

mike felt a cold feeling inside when he looked in bonnie's eyes. His boss called him and he took a look at bonnie one last time and see that she was not watching him anymore…..

well this is my first story for now I don't know if anyone wants me to make another chapter or not.. this just came out the top of my head Lol well anyways this is your boy drake signing off…. For now . byez


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so here is chapter 2 it may be a little short but I still working on it….

Emily showed mike where he will be working at, once he walked in the small little office he see's

Pictures a chair and two doors outside the room. Emily told him that he will be on this camera and watching the place to make sure no one breaks in.

' so I hope you got it all down mr mike its closing time for now so its time to start your shift ' Emily said

'will do miss Emily I wont let you down ' mike said with his hand raised high

' I know you wont oh and here some keys to get your uniform on you must wear it or the shaft will come here in the morning thinking your breaking in ok' Emily said handing him the keys

'ok I got it…. See you tomorrow miss Emily' mike said getting ready to go put on his night clothes

'that's what they all say ….' Emily whispered for her to hear and not mike and then she got her things and walked out the door locking it behind her

' ok so let's put on these clothes ' mike said going in the bathroom

10 MINS LATER

' ok im all dress and ready for the night ' mike said looking up at the clock it said 12 pm then once it hit that time the phone started to ring

' hmmm that's weird miss Emily never told me about this part..' mike said leaning into the phone until it went on record and a guy was talking

_Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?_

_Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_

_Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay._

_So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?_

_Uh, now concerning your safety, the only _real_ risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh._

_Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night_

_Mike was sitting there shaking whether or not to believe what this weird man just said or to take it as a joke _

' _haha very nice prank miss Emily doing that to get rid of me as if this easy ' mike said laughing at the phone then when he looked on the camera's to check the place he looked at the show stage and saw that something was gone and it was… the bunny…_

_That's chapter two I don't know if it was short of not im still thinking about the rest as always read and laugh peace out everyone _


	3. Chapter 3

Ok soo here is chapter 3 but I don't plan on going on with this fanfic …. So that means im making a new one :P yayy for me anyways on with the story

Mike looked though the cam's to find where the bunny went to once he found the bunny the bunny was standing in the backroom he started to think to himself that maybe this guy on the phone was right.. maybe they will see as an endo he looked back at the cam's and seen that the bunny was gone again he heard something moan from the side of him and he looked over to the door and pushed the light button once he did a bunny came into view and scared the hell outta him…..

' ahhhh omg… ' he said but when he tried to push the door down it was stuck

' wtf….' He looked back up at the buuny and it looked at him

' ***cough*** ummm mr buuny I mean mr bonnie can you please more so I can close the door its very cold in here and I need heat ' mike said in a calm voice to the bunny

as if the bunny knew what he was saying it moved…. But not away the bunny moved into his room he screamed when the bunny came in then he did a flip over the chair and backed into the wall, he can feel his heart about to come out his chest… then the bunny was standing there still as if it been turned off. Mike then started to think that the bunny wanted to tell him something

' what are you thinking mike this THING is going to kill you ' he thought in his mind as if the bunny can read his mind it started to talk to him

' I thought you said you was cold close the door…' the bunny said very female like

' you can talk?... you can understand me? ' mike said with shock in his voice

' well no duh I can understand you endo well I think your new around here but you sure know after hours we need to be in a suit endo… and im bonnie the bunny..' bonnie said with sweetness in her voice

' huh an endo im not endo bonnie im the night watch man here for 5 nights ' mike said to bonnie

' oh no no mr endo people cant be in here after hours they must leave I don't think freddy going to like this at all but don't worry ima put you in your suit then you can come back in here to be warm' bonnie said slowly making her way to mike

' wait wait no im no endo please im a human I can prove it to you ' he said with his hands up in the air

' oh you can , can you? Ok then show what what you got and what is your name endo I mean human .. ' bonnie said crossing her arms

' my name is…. Mike miss bonnie ' mike said standing tall

ok so there is chapter 3 I hope yall enjoy it I don't know if im willing to keep going or not I want to know what you guys think about it I know there are a little short but I think I can do more in the future I don't know anyways this is drake signing off peace.. :D


End file.
